


Shocking the Confederacy

by completelyhopeless



Series: Bonnie Lives [3]
Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Rhett need to learn discretion. Or... Pittypat catches them in the middle of something intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking the Confederacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the request [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/585144.html?thread=81446840#t81446840%22) for the prompt: _[Any, any, fetch me the smelling salts!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/359877.html?thread=63055813#t63055813)_
> 
> Because I got one of [these](http://shop.hallmark.com/products/gone-with-the-wind-2495QXI2503.html) and I wanted to do something with it and the request fit right in.

* * *

“Uncle Peter! My smelling salts!”

Scarlett pulled up her wrap over her shoulder, trying desperately not to laugh. Rhett, the skunk, already was. Both of them should have known better, but he was the devil himself and couldn't seem to keep his hands off her these days. She should never have agreed to any new leaf, even if Bonnie's accident had scared them into behaving better toward each other.

“I think we've shocked the Confederacy,” Rhett said, and Scarlett snorted. “All those sensibilities...”

“You skunk. You knew they were out there when you started this.”

“I couldn't help it. I was unable to resist your charms.”

“My charms? Fiddle-de-dee,” she said, sweeping away from him. “You'd use any excuse to do that to Aunt Pitty.”

He laughed as he leaned against the doorway. “Actually, I'd have preferred to finish what we started, Mrs. Butler.”

Scarlett considered that. “Maybe. But you'd better fetch the smelling salts first.”


End file.
